Return of the Shadow Games
by DarkMagicianGirl114
Summary: Life has gone back to normal in Neo Domino City. But in Egypt an Ancient Power has been reawakened. And what is with these Millennium Items that keep on appearing everywhere?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds all characters, items, plots, etc. belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Author's Note: This is the result of a random idea that came to me the other day. Also, I call the place where the Ceremonial Battle took place the Tomb of the Pharaoh Atem, because I don't know what else I could call it without calling it "The Place Where the Ceremonial Battle Took Place".

'Thoughts'

* * *

Prologue 

In Egypt, an Ancient Power has been awakened.

A man wearing a turban was walking toward the tomb of the Pharaoh Atem. Shadi had been sensing a power building in the tomb for a long time now. Now the power had reached an overwhelming level. Shadi was shocked by what he saw when he reached the tomb. The tomb was repaired, as though it had never collapsed after the Pharaoh had returned to the afterlife.

Shadi entered the tomb. He walked down the corridors of the tomb, past the hieroglyphics and carvings on the wall. He reached the chamber containing the door to the Afterlife. Shadi froze in shock when he entered the room. Standing on a pedestal in the center of the room was ….The Millennium Items!!!!!

Shadi walked up to the pedestal. All of the Millennium Items were there; the Scale, the Key, the Necklace, the Rod, the Eye, the Ring and the Puzzle. 'This is the power I have felt building for all of these days. The Millennium Items have come back, and the Shadow Games have returned. ' Shadi reached down and picked up the two items that belonged to him, the Scale and the Key. ' I must find the owners of the Millennium Items.' Shadi looked at the Millennium Puzzle; it was in pieces once again. 'It will be hard to find an owner for the Millennium Puzzle though.' Shadi set out to look for those who were destined for the Millennium Items.

The threats to Neo Domino City were over. Now, life could continue on in the city, past the disasters that has threatened the city lately. Yusei Fudo, a man with black hair with yellow streaks in it and blue eyes, was walking down the street.


	2. Chapter 1:The Mysterious Puzzle

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds.

Author's Note: Yes!!! This chapter has somebody other than Shadi in it. This also references one of my other stories "The Story of the King of Games". It's not necessary to read the story beforehand but it helps if you have read the story.

jalen Johnson-I would have answered you directly but you were an anonymous reviewer, Anyway, this chapter should answer your question.

'Thoughts'- That is Yusei's

-Yami-

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Puzzle **

Yusei Fudo was walking down the street. He had just won a duel. As the King of Turbo Dueling, he had to duel people, a lot. He had just read Carly's book, Yu-Gi-Oh- King of Games.

'I didn't know all that much about Yugi before I read that book. I just knew that he was the original King of Games. I also didn't know what the pyramid shaped thing that he always wore was, apparently it is an item called the Millennium Puzzle. '

Yusei continued to walk down the street, thinking about the book that he had read recently. Suddenly, a small shop on the left side of the street caught his eye.

'Strange, I've walked down this street millions of times, and yet I have never noticed that shop before. '

Yusei entered the shop. The shop seemed to be an antique store of some sort. Everything for sale in the store looked like it was a few hundred years old. There was a man, the shopkeeper, sitting behind the counter.

Yusei wandered around the store for a while, looking at the items for sale in the store. Finally, the man sitting behind the counter spoke.

"How may I help you? Is there anything in particular that you are looking for?"

"No" Yusei Replied

"Well, I do have a few things in the back room that I haven't put out for sale yet that you might be interested in."

"Sure, I would like to see the items that you have in the back room."

The shopkeeper entered the backroom of the shop. He came out carrying a small golden box with an eye carved on it.

"Are you interested in this?" the Shopkeeper said "This is a puzzle. It was solved only once, but then it was shattered into pieces again. You can look at it if you like."

Yusei looked at the golden box. 'I suppose it couldn't hurt to look at this puzzle.'

Yusei opened the box. Inside were many golden puzzle pieces. It was impossible to tell what the exact shape of the puzzle was just by looking at the pieces alone. You would have to solve the puzzle in order to find out the shape of the puzzle. Yusei picked up a piece of the puzzle. This piece had an eye on it like the one that was on the box.

'This is strange. Why do I have this feeling that I am supposed to solve the puzzle?'

"Would you like to own this puzzle? It was found by a archaeologist in Egypt a long time ago, it was his Grandson who solved this puzzle for the first time you know. " The Shopkeeper said interrupting Yusei's thoughts about the puzzle that he was looking at.

"Yes" Yusei said

"Well, you can have the puzzle for free. I just opened this shop and nobody will ever buy that puzzle when I show it to them."

"Really" Yusei stuttered, stunned at his good luck. "Thank You Sir"

Yusei walked back to his house. When he got home he started to work on the puzzle that he had gotten. He managed to fit a few of the pieces together but he couldn't solve the puzzle, and he still could not tell what the shape of the puzzle was.

'This is the hardest puzzle I have ever seen. This could take years to solve'

Finally, After staying up late working on the puzzle, Yusei went to sleep.

The next day it was the same thing. When Yusei got home he started to work on the puzzle. He fit a few pieces together but he still could not tell what the exact shape of the puzzle was.

The next day went the same. Yusei got home. He worked on the puzzle. He fit a few pieces together, but he still could not tell what the shape of the puzzle was.

'At this rate it **will** take me years to solve this puzzle.'

The next day went the same as the above day.

And the Next day

And the next day

And the next day

And the next day

And the next day

And the next day

And the next day

And the Next Day

And the Next day

And the next day

**6 months later**

'Finally, I am close to solving the puzzle.'

The puzzle had been revealed to be pyramid shaped and the same shade of gold as the box that the pieces were contained inside. The almost complete puzzle resembled the Millennium Puzzle that Yugi Moto had worn all those years ago. Now the puzzle was almost complete, there were only a few pieces left to put in the puzzle before it would be solved.

Yusei reached inside the box for the final piece of the puzzle. The piece was the one he had picked up in the shop, the puzzle piece that had the eye on it.

Yusei place the final piece inside the puzzle.

Then he blanked out.

Yusei opened his eyes. He was in a corridor now. To the left was one door. To the right was another door.

Yusei opened the door on the left side. The room was bright; the walls of the room were white. Inside the room were several items; a Duel Runner, A Deck of Cards, a photo of a group of friends.

'Strange, these are all things that would be important to me, my friends, and my cards.'

Yusei closed the door and turned to the other door leading out of the corridor. The door looked like it belonged in the ruin of a building from long ago; like the door to a tomb. He opened the door. Inside the room was dark; it reminded you of a tomb of a Pharaoh though, it seemed ancient. Standing in front of Yusei was a person.

The person was a little shorter than Yusei. He had spiky black hair with blond bangs and magenta on the edges. His eyes were violet.

'He reminds me of somebody'

Suddenly, Yusei figured out who the person reminded him of.

'He looks almost exactly like Yugi Moto'

"Who Are You" The mysterious person spoke "And why am I in the Millennium Puzzle."

"I'm Yusei Fudo, and where are we. Is this the place that you called the Millennium Puzzle? Who are you?"

"I am the Pharaoh Atem and this is the Millennium Puzzle"

"As In the Puzzle that I just solved."

"You solved the Millennium Puzzle. How can that be, all of the Millennium Items were sealed away."

"I don't know a shopkeeper gave me the Puzzle when I wander into his shop."

"Then what was the Millennium Puzzle doing in that shop. If the Millennium Puzzle has come back then have the other items come back."

"Millennium Items? What?"

"Millennium Items, they were created by the Ancient Egyptians in order to control a power. Eventually, I had to seal away that power when Zorc threatened to take over the world. If the Millennium Items have returned then perhaps the Shadow Games have too."

"Shadow Games"

"Ancient Games, when the monsters, Duel Monsters were based on them were summoned. They were real. The loser of the game lost their soul to the Shadow Realm."

"That sounds like the duels against the Dark Signers: In those duels the damage was real. The Shadow Realm also sounds a lot like the Netherworld. "

"Maybe they were the same thing then. Anyway, if the Shadow Games have returned then the whole world could be in danger."

"Yes, how do I get out of this place anyway?"

"Close your eyes, when you open them you should be where you were before you came in here."

"Okay, Then"

Yusei closed his eyes. When he opened them he was sitting in his room like he had been when he solved the Millennium Puzzle.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I finished the first chapter. I stayed up to about 11 o'clock last night writing this so that I could get it up before I left on my trip. Now I just need to write the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2:The Man With An Eye

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Yu-Gi-Oh except for my deck and my copy of the Yu-Gi-Oh movie.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I took this long to update this story. First I had a major writer's block. Then my friend (treeclimber2) helped me to get out of the writer's block and come up with how the chapter should go. Then I couldn't get the words to come out right. Then I wrote this and I didn't get a chance to put ot up for about a month. So here's the next chapter of this story.

'thoughts'

* * *

**The Man With An Eye**

Martin Mancino was sitting in a dark room. All of the lights were turned off. He appears to be deep in thought.

'It's been a few years since I gained control of Industrial Illusions when Maximillon Pegasus died. I wonder when someone will solve the Millennium Puzzle . I was given the Millennium Eye five Years Ago. '

Suddenly, a man in a dark-colored suit, one of Mancino's bodyguards, enters the room, cutting off Mancino's musings. "Sir, someone has solved the Millennium Puzzle, Yusei Fudo, the King of the Duelists in Neo Domino City.

Mancino thought back to the events that lead up to the gaining of his Millennium Eye.

*Flashback 6 Years Ago*

Mancino is riding in an airplane with his wife, Christine and young daughter, Meg. He has just become the head of Industrial Illusions after Pegasus died in his sleep the night before.

"Daddy, could you duel me when we get back home?" Meg said.

"Maybe, I'm very tired though."

"Please, Daddy, Please"

"Alright, I'll duel you when we get back home. "

The flight goes along peacefully for a while after that. Little Meg talks nonstop to her parents during the flight.

Suddenly, there is a disturbance.

The pilot makes an announcement.

"I'm sorry. We are experiencing some disturbance. We might have to make an emergency landing so everybody must put on their seat belts."

Everybody in the plane buckles up.

"Mommy I'm scared" Meg says to her mother.

"It's okay everything will be alright."

Suddenly, the plane starts to shake wildly.

"Passengers, this is the pilot speaking. We have lost all control of the plane. We may crash land sometime soon, stay in your seats. I repeat, stay in your seats at all times. "

The small plane starts to dive towards the ground. It's headed for an open field surrounded on all sides by a forest.

The plane crashes into the ground, front end first, when it touches the ground the engine explodes.

Martin Mancino stands in the wreckage of the plane. He was not badly by the explosion, but he is looking for his wife and daughter who were sitting in front of him on the plane.

"Christine! Meg! Christine!Meg!"

Suddenly, he sees his wife weakly moving in the wreckage of the plane.

"Christine!"

"Martin"

"Christine, hang on."

"It's too late. Promise me that you'll keep going with your life after this."

"Yes, I will, I promise"

"Good, I….Love….You."

And with those words Christine Mancino died.

"Noooooooooooo!"

"Meg!Meg!Meg!"

Mancino yelled searching for the one remaining member of his family.

He started to search through the wreckage for Meg.

"Meg! Meg!"

Then he saw her, stuck underneath a giant piece of metal.

Somehow he manages to move the piece of metal off of her.

"Meg!"

She does not move. Mancino becomes filled with dread when he realizes that she is not breathing.

"Nooooooooooooo!"

'Everything important to me has been taken away from me. Why? Why?'

'I have to go on with life though I promised Christine that I would.'

*1 Year Later-Egypt*

Mancino has come to Egypt to look at all of the tombs and places that inspired Pegasus to create Duel Monsters.

A man approaches him. He looks at Mancino for a moment and then he starts to speak.

"You are Martin Mancino. Come with me, I will show you something that Pegasus saw when he came to Egypt years ago."

'I guess I can follow him he looks harmless enough.'

Mancino follows the mysterious man down several alleys and through twisting streets. Then the man went down a set of steps leading into the ground.

Mancino enter a room. There was a table that had several ancient looking items sitting on it.

"You have come here hoping to discover something of the past, have you not?"

Mancino turned to face the speaker, a man in a turban and robe.

"Yes"

"I am Shadi. You have come here searching for a way to bury your pain and to discover what drove Pegasus to introduce Duel Monsters to the rest of the world."

"Yes"

Suddenly, Shadi reached down and picked up one of the items on the table, a golden eye.

"Perhaps this can help you to find what you seek, if you are worthy to use it, the Millennium Eye."

Mancino, to shocked to move, didn't protest when Shadi approached him and held the Millennium Item up to his eye.

Mancino screamed in pain, as the Millennium Item attached itself to his eye.

"You are the true wielder of the Millennium Eye. Now you may us its power. "

Suddenly, a vision of Christine and Meg appears in front of Mancino.

"Christine, Meg"

Mancino reaches out toward them before they disappear.

He falls on his knees.

"No, where did they go."

"They were never really here, but you may be able to find a way to bring them back."

'I will, I promise that I'll find a way to bring both of you back."

*Present Day*

'And I intend to keep that promise, using the power of the Millennium Items. '

Martin Mancino smiled evilly.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, The chapter is finally done. Now I just have to write the next one.

Also, I got Mancino's wife and daughter's names from Phantom of the opera. Why? Because I couldn't think of any other names and I was listening to the song Phantom of the Opera while writing this chapter. I love that musical.

Anyway, virtual cookie to whoever can guess who from the original Yu-Gi-Oh series Martin Mancino is based on.


	4. Author's Note

Well Guess What, I know your all expecting an update but I am suffering from something called Writer's block. I know which character's I'm going to use to replace the original Yu-Gi-Oh characters but I'm not sure what to do next. I had trouble with the last chapter until I asked a friend of mine for help but I still am having trouble with the next chapter. So please if you have any ideas, TELL ME, any advice would be helpful. I've had this writer's block for a long time.


End file.
